The F a l l e n
by Arisa90
Summary: The X-men are running from their own life, well, actually, they are being hunted down by the Future, who seemed to ruin their lives now.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dressed in black, eyes hidden with tented sunglasses, the girl bit her lip from the ungodly smell that digusted the place she had once called home. Her figure hidden under a large black rain coat as she stood in the Xavier Institute, well, it's burning to the ground now. She slipped her hands out of her jacket pockets, revealing a light-weighted recording and placing it on an untouched desk in Professor X's office. The cries from outside had run through her ears, she didn't have time to daydream. The girl turned to the window as only a haunted symbol of what the world will be, she pressed her filthy hand against the window with a soft sorrow smile against her lips.

The door opened with a slight loud thud, her eyes turning to a man who was dressed in black tights and a yellow X armor across his chest. His eyes were covered with one outline yellow and inside light red, his voice shouting, "Don't move!" The girl only turned, watching his hand lift up towards his one shades as a light beam poured out, but halt as it waited for its master to command its attacks. "Who are you?" The girl in the slick shadows only stared at him with an utter shame.

"I know who you are Scott Summers," the voice from the girl seemed to dip out from shouts outside. The flames reached higher and higher, "And you know me. Take a close look because your future is about to change." The boy opened his lips, but only closed them. The girl only walked two steps forward, away from the window as the hot air seemed to drip down water down her face. "Listen to the voice on the tape, it will tell you what to do," The girl glanced down at his feet, back at his face and smiled, "It was nice to see you once more."

Scott Summers screamed out to her with several hundred questions but it was too late. The girl dressed in drenched black long jacket had disappeared with the dark gray smoke that hung in his lungs. "How do you know me?" He repeated again, screaming at the top of his lungs before he began to cough from the thickness of the smoke. Nothing remained, but the record against the desk. Scott brushed his short brown hair back with his right fingertips, heading towards the desk and picked it up, pressing with his left index finger against the red button that looked like a triangle. The recorder was small rectangle device with symbol buttons on a radio. Loud sounds escape the recording, a man out of breath, breathing heavily against the machine, and screams of terror echoed through the burning room. _"If anyone is listening, this is Scott Summers and-"_ The voice was cut off by a louder foot stomp that caused the man's voice to thin out.

Scott's mind was blown, how could there be two Scott Summers? He was still here, still a young teenager. The man on the recorder seemed much older than the one now, a deep voice, and kind of scratchy too_. "-I don't have much time. For those who are listening, you are from my past, and I am from you-your future. Don't trust anyone. By the time you hear this, everything has fallen into place. The world for us as we know has ended and new life won't been by light."_ He caught his breath once more, and even cleared his throat. _"Something will happen April 30, what is it, I can't say, but trust me. I know this better than you do. Stay away fro—"_ The voice on the recording screamed in pain before it clicked.


	2. Chapter 1: Daily Motions

Chapter One: Daily Motions

In a light grayish whiteish dome, hot pink lasers were shot out from long extended guns. Left and right they shot at a young girl who wore her brunette hair back in a ponytail. Not once, twice, but three times she jumped, avoiding the gunfire. With quick action, she jumped behind a large object, a gray stone wall. It was enough to hide the petite girl. Out of breath, she leaned up against the wall, hearing others fighting, screaming while she hid. The girl was dressed in that same black material with a light blue color line striped below her light yellow collar that flipped out, but down past her belt. Her comfortable yellow gloves matched to her belt and had the same symbol in the middle. A bold black X mark in the center with a beautiful red as the background, this symbolizes that she was part of the group called: X-men.

Shadow Cat; that's what they call her, but others know her as Kitty Pryde. The light blue eyed girl held her breath; she didn't want to fight, least not again. They have been training for days and the X-men hardly get a break. The shots of beams coming towards her alerted her body. Her head turned right, seeing a blue boy, defending himself with a reflector, she could hear him saying, "Kitty, I need some help!" That was her cue to enter the spotlight, but her body tensed up as she watched the blue boy. Her heart pounded through her eardrums like a sound of snare drummer as seconds past. What will she do?

With one strong sour gulp of her spit, she broke out into a run, towards the machine gun that cling closer to her blue monkey friend. Her hands balled up as she sprinted in light blue boots that reach below her knees. There was no doubt in her mind that she wouldn't be able to protect her teammate; Nightcrawler. Her medium size hands slipped through the metal machine, phasing right through and pulled out each wire that had controlled its functions. The red light beside the laser machine became dead and Adeline ran through her veins. She had done it! She had saved Nightcrawler! Joy rush through her system as she hollered out, "Yeah! Woo hoo! Take that!"

The moment had passed after hearing Nightcrawler called out her name, "Kitty, watch out!" Her head turned towards his voice, but was blocked by another machine. Time ticked slowly as the pink laser charged up and shot her. Kitty closed her blue eyes and waited for the attack. Instead, she was tackled to the ground and when she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the Danger Room. The blue eyes of the young teenager gazed up at the black ceiling and noticed something fuzzy beside her. Something blue. Her eyes widen up and she pushed the blue boy off of her.

"Kurt, get off of me!" The blue boy rose up from her, scratching his blue hair. He was a little taller her, thinner, and even was blue to head to toe. Nightcrawler; dressed in the same material Shadow Cat was in, however, above his black tight suit lied a puffy red robe cut into a large V shape and folded under his belt. His yellow long gloves extended outward, three fingers on each hand offered her up. Nervous chuckles escaped his lips as Kitty rose up, catching a lips of his shoes. They were the same color red as his V robe and revealed that he only had three toes too. _That's creepy_, she thought to herself.

"Sorry Kitty, I guess when I was teleporting towards you, I guess I got hunger." Kurt, the blue skinned boy from head to toe, only joked about his hunger pains when she knew he didn't want to train today. Neither did she. His yellow met hers for just a second before her emotions became disgusted. Kitty didn't care for Kurt, in fact, she didn't understand why she couldn't be paired up with someone with better control of their own powers.

Kitty discovered two months ago that she could phase through any solid object while Kurt had been mutated beyond any human. He could teleport anywhere he wanted to, but he had to see it.

"Yeah, whatever." Kitty uttered before crossing her arms over her chest.

The Danger Room control room seemed too confusing for Kitty's mind to wrap around. This was the second time that she has been in this room. A large sixteen feet to a twenty feet window, showing the action below the Danger Room, showed the other mutants running for their lives. One side of the room held rows of machines pushed back behind the walls, flashing light green colors every few seconds with several different color plugs plugged into themselves and others around them. The other side was almost the same, expect, most of the boxed computer devices stuck out, with several different buttons. In the middle stood a man dressed a tight black shirt, regular cut-boot jeans, and an annoyed look on his face.

A growl slipped his lips, hands unfolded from his chest and back at his side. "How many times do I have to tell you not to leave the Danger Room while training?" Deep blue whipped out from each side of his head, dark black eyes staring down at both the teenagers. A sigh of disappointed escaped his lips before turning his back on them, pressing buttons on the middle podium that controlled most of the Danger Room actions. With his index figure, he pressed one of the small rectangle buttons and clearing his voice box he spoke, "We're done for the day, we'll finish this tomorrow." His low-cool voice echoed through the Danger Room and you could hear the groans coming from inside of the Danger Room. "Great job," His voice rolled out itchy, he turned around, and his body was mostly heavily muscular, way too buff for any normal man. His light brown cowboy boots clicked against the tile floor, his soft hair against his chin up to his sideburns slowly started to grow back in. "Thanks to you too, we have to do that whole lesson all over."

"What?" Kurt's voice slipped out.

"That's not fair! It's not my fault, Logan!" Kitty's voice rose a few pitches higher than Kurt's.

Logan only took another foot step closer to Kitty with anger written all over his face, his hands balled beside him. "Hey, I never said it was fair, missy. You have to deal with it. Next time, you won't run off and leave your partner behind. Got it?" With another growl escaping his lips, he walked away. Kitty waited for him to walk out of the long room before opening her mouth.

"He is so unfair! Ugh, why did Professor X make him in charge again?" Kitty narrowed his eyebrows hard against his eyes as she could feel her blood boil with anger.

"For once, I have to agree with you. Logan just needs to chill out." Kurt agreed.

A head popped back into the Control Room, Logan, still unpleasant as he always was, uttered, " I heard that. Next time, wait until I leave the mansion before talking about your teacher."

"Yes sir!" The teenager said, startled by Logan's actions and then he left once more.

This was their morning routine. Train and then attend school, like most teenager did. Bayville High School is the nearest high school in Bayville and it's a place for snobs. Fitting in for some of the mutants weren't a problem, they went with their strengths by joining the popular sports while others were picked on.

* * *

><p>Arriving to the school, the brown hair boy exhaled. Every day was a challenge for him, because the shades he wore against his face. It wasn't his fault, he was gifted emit beams of energy from his eyes, or in normal terms: he can shoot lasers through his eyeballs. Only to protect everyone around him, he wore red shinny shades the ends were black. Pushing through the front doors, the boy was surrounded by his student body. He was dressed with an over-sized mellow blue sweater that had a small V-neck, revealing his soft yellow shirt that was under neath it. He moved through his khaki pants as he stepped into the crowd of stranger with his long stretched out brown shoes. He tossed his dark tan backpack over his shoulders as he kept for the pushing and shoving through the crowd. <em>Jeez, least you can less people crowding up the hallways.<em> The boy ran his fingers through his short choppy brown hair with his free left hand as he noticed something from a distant. Beautiful red-hair girl, slowly walking only a few steps ahead of himself, a little tanner than him, yet she was an angel. He had to say something to her. He had to! "Jean, hey Jean!" The teenager with the centered hair line pushed through the crowd, left arm had extended outward to her as he kept repeating her name. Jean Grey had turned around, curious expression had turned into a bright smile against her lovely face. Her soft long bangs fell over her face as she held her books against her upper torso.

"Well aren't we running late this morning, Scott Summers?" Jean's smile increased as she spoke.

"You know me, trying to be the 'bad kid' in school. How's it working for me?" Scott joked around, slipping his left hand into his pocket as he walked beside one of the most popular girl's in school. Jean Grey wasn't the only prettiest girl, she one of the best soccer stars and most people like her. Who doesn't? The long red hair girl just brushed her hair out of her face before making a funny face at him.

"You have a lot of work." After brushing her hair, she patted him on the back before laughter escaped their lips, "Hey are you coming tomorrow?" Scott had to think about it, and just stared at her confused. Jean just shoved her elbow into his side gently before she had an amusing smile against her face. "Don't tell me you already forgot? Has Professor X's training brainwashed you or something? Anyway, I have a soccer game. It's an important game, and if we win, we'll go off into play-offs. So, what I'm trying to say Scott, I want you out there to—support me." Both of their faces became soft flushed in a cute pink color, but was washed off when Jean finished up with that last sentence. Scott's heart dropped down into his stomach, smile now gone and felt feeling empty. "You should get the whole team out there. It would me a lot to me and the team."

Forcing a smile onto his face, he nodded his head, "Sure. That shouldn't be too much of a trouble. I mean, Logan, is making Kurt and Kitty start all over on their training this morning. I don't know about the others, but I can ask." Didn't [ I ] mention that Jean has powers too?

A blond snobby boy wearing his letterman jacket with a large white bold B against his left upper chest and the outline color was red, their school color. He brushed his blond short ear-length hair back before wrapping his arm across Jean's shoulders. "Is this guy bothering you sweetie?" Half concern the jock was, but his eyes told Scott otherwise.

"Come on Duncane, you know Scott is my friend."

"But he's a freak, why are you friends with him?"

"It doesn't matter how, I'm friends with him, you can like it or—"

Scott raised his hand up, "Sorry, three is a large crowd. Duncane, promise me you won't hurt her." Duncane just inhaled a soft chuckle before dragging Jean away from Scott. He watched his dream girl slowly disappear in the crowd. "Man, I wish she would just stop dating him."

* * *

><p>At the Xavier Institute, peace had been restored with the silence. All the young X-men students were off to school while the teachers are able to restore their Zen. The bald man in a wheelchair wheeled himself into his office. It was as large as a normal classroom, beautiful golden colors against the wall as long draped royal red curtains fall down to the ground. Book shelves were everywhere, up against corners to every inch of the wall. Yes, this man enjoy reading. As the man wheeled himself around his long dark brown desk, he pressed a button from beneath the surface. A voice beeped on, "<em>Name please<em>."

"Charles Xavier."

The computer buzzed for a second before the female voice spoke again, "_Welcome Professor_." A huge chuck of his bookshelves disappeared and revealed a large twenty four in screen TV with several points, faces, etc. Professor X slowly rolled up there, his elbows propped up, hands folded together as he searched for the newest mutant. It was his job to track them down before the Brotherhood did. Professor X wore long dark brown slacks, light brown matching shoes, a large gray coat over his dark green turtle neck.

"I wonder…" Professor X slowly extends his hands towards the keyboard that lied in front of him, pressing his fingers down. As the computer softly beeped some more, the result wasn't good. There were new mutants to be saved. "Well, I guess another day." The man began to roll back until he heard the window doors that were right behind his desk, opened. A floating man with a lushes long light purple cape that came down to his ankles, it was hung high above his bright red armor plate, and wore an enclosed helmet around his face. The stranger landed inside the room, his material beneath his armor plate, his shoulder plates, and wrist plates, were black, just like the X-men's. The man began to stroll around before snickering at Professor X, his helmet was complete red with the front outline of light purple. "Magneto, what-what are you doing here?"

Magneto rose his right hand up before speaking in his deep tone, "Charles, I came as a friend and nothing more. Do not be alarmed my old friend, please be seated, oh wait… you already are." He turned his back on Professor X as he walked away from the window and the desk. "I have come to tell you about a new mutant."

"There aren't any new ones, Erik. I've looked." Profess X spoke in confusion.

"Oh there is. The power this one contains our merely for weeklies, and the first person I thought of was you. Is that sweet of me?"

Professor sat in silences, hand still folded together while he was thinking.

"No comeback, Charles? Have you old stiff on me?" Magneto taunted Professor X, "Well, anyone, this one is tricky to find, but I'm telling you _she_'s a waste of your time. Trust me."

"She?" The Professor spoke, surprised, "What do you mean, answer me?" Then the Professor had a grand idea. He'd just use his powers, telepathic, allowing him to read inside others thoughts and speak to them. He tried to get inside Magneto's mind but was blocked.

"Oh Charles, you didn't think I came prepared for this? See this," He knocked on his helmet, "Brand new and blocks out anyone who tries to read my mind. I can narrow that down to you and Miss Jean Grey. Hm, I guess it works after all." Magneto grinned ear to ear before rising up into the thin air, "It was nice seeing you again, Charles. We should do this more often." Before walking out of the Professor's window, Magneto swung his left arm around and anything metal was thrown across the room. Laughter slipped out as pens, pencils, TVS, lamps, and the Professor's wheelchair was scattered across the room. He cried out in pain before tumbling to the ground. The pain that ran through his lower back and down to his legs seemed to sting the right side of his body that lied on his fancy carpet. With no one around, Professor X blacked out just in time for his black friend to arrive.

"Professor!" She cried out as the room became blurry for him, "Professor, can you hear me?" With no responds, she just held him tight. Poor Storm.

As the day haunts on the mutant teenagers, the end would never end. In only a few hours, the hunt of mysterious female mutant would be on.

**Aurthor's Notes:** I'd like to inform you that this is the day before the prologue happens. I had a long debt with myself on how I should open it. I hope this shows you who they are, what they do normally. So please enjoy! X-men Evolution: Theme Song! This link can help you understand what the characters look like, powers, etc. Enjoy the first chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: The Hunt

Chapter 2: The Hunt

The skateboard hits the concrete as intense excitement builds between the young light African American male, it was time. Bayville High School had been over fifteen minutes ago, so freedom rings in his ears. His oddly cut blond hair, longer in the front, other curved and cut way back in a C shape. His left ear pierced with a high-price diamond, and his chocolate eyes glanced forward. His somewhat tight white T-shirt pressed against his chest, his loose baggy light brown shorts brushed against his kneecaps as he jumped in the air. His heart stopped beating, if only he could fly, he always thought to himself. The boy landed back on his hammy-down skateboard, rusted and taped several times down the middle. His friends, thin and pasty, followed behind him, rolling their own skateboards. "Heely, check it out." From a distance stood a ghost-like creature, music blasting in her eardrums and almost dressed gothic like. Smirks passed on to each guy as the light skinned African American lead the pack of skaters towards the white queen, watching the girl's every move. She took a step forward in her leather black boots, walking into the crosswalk in front of them. The boy knew he had to meet her, no matter who she was. He could almost smell her dark-drenched gothic perfume.

"I've got this!" He shouted back to his friends as she just finished walking the crosswalk, his eyes narrowed. Why did she look so familiar to him? Not really bothering to look both ways, he was already in the middle of the crosswalk as a loud horn made the boy jump off of his skateboard and somehow, he managed to be alive on the same side walk as the gothic chick.

"Hey you OK, Evan?" A skater called from the other side, but the boy was in shock.

Evan sat there, his bum against the sloped concrete, his heart was racing, and his two black sweat bands against his upper arms were soaking the sweat off of his body. "W-what... what just happened?" His words rambled off of his lips, his right hand extend half way out, index finger pointing at the truck that kept pressing on. His skateboard was nothing more than a ripped piece of wood. Footsteps moved forward catching Evan's attention as he glanced back, dropping his arm and saw the Goth girl.

"You could have gotten yourself killed if it weren't for me." The girl's voice was dipped in anger and her southern accent revealed itself. "What do you not understand about being 'normal'? If Professor X finds out what happened today, you might as well kiss goodbye to your freedom."

His jaw opened furthermore, "Rogue?" Evan knew the girl, in fact, they lived together at Xavier's Institute. The teenager had never actually had a decent conversation. Rogue tends to be a lone wolf, like some of the other mutants. She extended her black leather gloved out, showing no skin whatsoever, and Evan placed his hands in hers. With one big pull up, Evan began to question her. "What did you do?" He knew that he couldn't jump as far as he did and especially if he was in the middle of the crosswalk. Half of his body would have been injured, but he could only feel scratches against his body.

"Do you remember what happened a week ago? I accidently touched Jean Grey, no, she touched me when I wasn't covered." She pointed to her face. "And I gained her power of telekinesis… a thank you is in order." Rogue was different from other mutants, even Evan. She had the ability to absorb other peoples and mutants' powers, memories, and anything they know. So to protect everyone around her, she covers herself with black fishnet over her black tank top and thick black leather gloves. Down before, she a skirt black skirt with black fishnet leggings all the way down to her over-ankle black leather boots. Her face was painted in a thick make-up, deep black eyeliner against her eyes, purple lipstick as well as heavy purple eye shadow behind her eyes. Rogue's hair was more unique than the rest of her average body. The front of her bang and two strips beside her face were bleached in the color white and the rest was a natural light brown color. No one knows why she has this odd streak in her short hair, but it's just there.

Bitter sweet anger rose through his body, Evan's voice growling at her, "Well, I didn't ask for your help. So, don't expect anything from me, witch!" The boy threw his arms up in the air and down by his side.

"Like I wanted to save you," She cried back with frustration, "you know what, forget it! There will be a time that you'll need help and I won't help you. I won't save you, Evan."

"Fine, do whatever you want." The boy shoved his hands against her shoulders, pushing her back. Nothing happened to him. He didn't feel drain nor weak by Rogue's powers, but the fire in her eyes spoke other ways. He was so dead to her.

"You just asked for it!" Rogue's hand balled up into a fist as she went for Evan's face when a voice echoed through both of their minds.

_X-men_, Professor X's telepathic voice shouted, causing both the teenagers to hold their heads, _get down into the Hanger. We have another mutant to find. Be here in ten minutes. I will tell you the rest on the way down here._ The hatred that was between Rogue and Evan came to a halt as both of them held hands. Rogue counted to herself as they slowly crept into the shadows and by number three, her and Evan disappeared, thanks to Kurt's powers. Teleported down into the Hanger, they joined up with the rest of the X-men group; Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Logan, and Storm.

* * *

><p>Along a stretched out bridge, old and abused daily by its people, the soft orange sun slowly began to fall over the bridge, phasing beneath the sun. A blinding twisted neon blue and dark blue circle appeared in the middle of the bridge, during rush hour traffic, and grew in size. As it grew to a good twelve by twelve inches, a blond girl fall out of portal, and her face scraped against the bare surface of the paved road. The blue lights, the portal, closed behind her, leaving her behind. With a growl, she opened her light blue eyes to the world, pressing her bruised palms down and slowly rose up. "Ugh. Where am I now?" The voice dragged out in a northern British Accent as she attempted to stand on her feet. Before she could even get up on her second foot, she felt bright blinding lights shining at her. The teenager turned her head to the sound of honking cars yelling at her to move. Every muscle in her body told her to stand still, but with several unusual situations, she tumbled towards the concrete to her left. Once the annoying noise disappeared off in the distances, the girl pressed herself up once more, "Well that went sterling. Is this how all septics treat their guest?"<p>

* * *

><p>The elegant, white haired adult stood in front of all the tamed teenagers, her long flow hair brushed behind her back. Her looming African American skin sparkled in the soft lights in the X-Jet. She cleared her voice, her hands against her black X-men material suit once more. Black from head to toe, a long draped white cape crossed the middle of her torso with a golden medal X-men symbol, black X and a red background, and fell behind her body. Her gloves and short boots were white, and of course, she had the same belt that most students' had, golden belt with a black X in it with a red background, however, her outfit shelves were cut off just a little above her wrists, leaving a thick golden line at the end of the seam. "Is there any questions about our mission?"<p>

From her gaze, there were two seats on each side, like a real plane would have. On her right, from the front was Jean and Scott, Kurt and Spyke – also known as Evan -, and on the other side were Rogue and Kitty. These were the best of all the X-men they have. Kitty, sitting in her X-men suit, folded her legs proper like and stretched her golden yellow glove up in the air. "Yes, excuse me Storm, but I still don't understand why we are looking for this girl again? We are like, going to trust Magneto? What if this is all a trap?"

"Well Kitty, Magneto is a very skeptical character. Him and Professor X go way back until they went their separate ways years before the X-men was formed. Professor X knows him better than anyone does and he told me it was unusual for him to show up at his door step. But you probably right, this could be a trap, so be on alert at all times."

"But that doesn't really explain why he at the hurt the Professor." Jean popped in, her right hand gestured outward. "If Magneto was really giving us friendly advice to search for this girl, he wouldn't have injured him." She agreed and a few of them chimed in, agreeing to her argument.

"Again, you are right Jean, but after Professor X was hurt, he located her, using teleportation-"Storm paused, hearing a little excitement celebration call from Kurt's lips. She glared at him before continuing, "-and that's why we're are going down to Santa Barbara, California to find her."

Logan, who had been in the front, still not dressed in his X-men suit, controlled the X-Jet. His hands on both sterling wheel, he spoke up from behind Storm, "Just a reminder – We are putting you guys into team. I wanna say right now, I don't care what you are going through, this is your partner for now. Scott and Rogue-"He could already hear them groaning and protesting, but kept forth, "Kitty and Kurt, and Jean with Spyke. Storm will be with me if you need to contact either of us. Just remember to click your X symbol on your gloves to get into touch with anyone of us."

* * *

><p>Her heart caved her torso with each running step she took and every so often, glancing over her shoulders. Little missy shoulder-length blond hair was completely dressed in a low red cut shirt, sleeves loosely opened by her chest as she ran by a park. Her shirt was actually connected to a black suit with soft jagged red lines that wrapped around down to her red pumped boots. Her blond hair whipped back forward, revealing a four inch turquoise strip dyed in her hair, it actually sat a little in front of her ear. Sweat began to build and laughter choked the air, she was being followed. She pressed a brown boxed watch that was wrapped around her wrist. She pressed her index down on the lower left blue button as she shouted, "<em>Spark, love, do you copy? I'm being followed and needing your help would be very lovely. I'm at the park<em>... Stupid walkie talkie, work please!" The girl uttered beneath her breath, slapping her right hand against the traveling device/communication device, and it only caused it to flash more than once. Before she knew it, she was sucked back into the neon blue light once more and teleported somewhere other than a park. The portal had dropped her off somewhere near the side of Pacific Ocean's Docks. Groaning again as she tried to stand herself up, however something began to hurled through her stomach up and up her throat.

"Heh. You are a hard person to find." A familiar creepy voice stood only a few yards away. The strange blond girl glanced over and fear rose in her pupils.

* * *

><p>With a long stretch leg jumping over a puddle against the bricked floor, Scott's long yellow boot kept forth, his protected one long stretched sunglass glanced side to side. There was no one insight. <em>Strange<em>, he thought to himself, _you'd think there'd be someone out here._ With one hand, he brushed his split hair apart, seeing more than before. Wearing his tight X-men suit, he turned his upper body around, halting for a brief second and said, "Come on, Rouge," That's right, they had partners. Poor Scott, he was stuck with the Goth girl. Her X-men suit was black material with a large green color against her upper torso, ended before it touched her shoulders, and had larger X-men shoulder plates, same design as it on her X-men belt. She wore dirty brown gloves and long silver boots against her feet. The girl shivered, her arms crossed each other as she just looked at Scott. "We have to find her."

"Yeah sure, whatever." She uttered under her breath. "Not like I wanted to be your partner." She past Scott, brushing shoulders against his own, gives an indication that she wasn't pleased. Why should she be? She was a lone wolf with someone she despites of being around.

"Hey look," Scott extended his right arm outward, grabbing her right arm, "I didn't ask you to be my partner, so can we just get this over with, Rogue?" The girl never made eye-contact and just jerked her arm back.

"Don't touch me." Rogue snapped as she kept forward.

Sighing, Scott ruffled his hair once more, "Well this is going to be a long night." He and Rogue kept forth a dark alley were garbage cans were piled on top of each other.

* * *

><p>"Man, I can't believe, like, Logan, who paired me up with you again! Does he not get it when I mean, I don't want to be paired up, like with you?" Kitty nagged on how Logan was being too harsh to her. It wasn't too long before her and Kurt arrived at a park. Kurt kept rolling his eyes as he walked on all four, in search of the missing girl. "What are you doing, Kurt?"<p>

He lifted his body up off of the dirty ground before speaking. "Well, I am checking around, seeing if anyone has been here and by the looks of it, no one has been here in years."

"Why do you say that?"

Kurt bent down, his yellow suit gloves picked up an old wrinkled sepia newspaper with a date on it, "This is from twenty years ago," The wind hurled through the park, pulling the paper out of his hand and back into the park. Both watched it fly past everything. Nothing was growing in the park. The trees were weeping over, leafless. There was no patch of grass in miles and the pond was drowned in human junk that it wasn't even the color blue or clear at all. He let out a sigh as he saw what humans have done to this place, "It's sad that no one lives here." Kitty nodded her head as they kept searching of the missing mutant.

* * *

><p>The red-head, high above the sky, glanced down at the wasteland city across from Santa Barbara, CA. All the X-men were separated out through the two hundred diameters. The strong wind violated pushed her body around, however, she controlled her power. Jean was dressed in her X-men suit: An outside layer place, covering her jaw line up around her hair line with her red hair down beside her. Her whole body was covered in the black material with a long stretched lime green color flowing down from the neck down all past her waist, leaving her hips down to her feet completely black. She had no gloves, just some parts of her suit giving her one small hole for one finger to become the glove. It was wrapped around both of her middle fingers and wore a golden bracelet around her right hand. Last thing she had on her body was the X-men plates against her broad shoulders.<p>

From what she could see, there was no sight of any girl in the town. In fact, the whole town was lifeless. As she began to float down back to partner, who was down on the ground, she saw something in the corner of her eye. Something was moving. Whatever it was, it was quick fast. "Spyke," She cried out, "Go left!" The boy from below listened and turned left and returned to a main street. "Be careful!"

"I got it!" Spyke ran after the strange large figure, following the sounds of the stranger hitting all the puddles. He turned down several deserted streets with half lighted lamp post. Spyke's X-men suit was one of the most average ones of all of them. Black material, big X-men plates, same X-men belt, and matching yellow open long gloves and boots. The stranger in front of them seemed to be a male, wearing black material, just like him. Pointing tan spikes rose from his back, causing him to groan softly before his right arm bent backwards to reach for the spike. Once he had it ahold, he yelled out, "Take this!" Spyke threw the spike from his back at the stranger who was running. The male in black, now revealed his skin tone, soft cameral color, and the rest of his suit. It had several different flame red designs and with a big X in the middle of his chest. The boy stopped in his tracks and with his left hand, a spark was lit in his fingertips. The boy didn't waste a second before he lit the long jagged spike in flames.

"Do you dare attack me?" With an Irish accent, his voice hissed through his teeth. "You don't know what you are dealing with X-men. Just tell me where my friend is and no one gets hurt."

Spyke was completely dumfounded by the boy's powers that he didn't know what to do other than pressing his intercom, "_We have a problem… There's another mutant and he isn't pretty_." After that, there was a quick responds from Logan.

"Tell me where you a—" he was cut off by the cameral boy with flames at his fingertips.

"Answer me, Evan!" His voice boomed loudly against the echo-y streets.

The boy cut his intercom off, still awe in shock that he didn't know what to do, "how do you know my name? I don't even know who you are." Spikes began to bend throughout his body now, in angered and unsure what to do. The blond haired boy was going to fight the flamed boy, no matter what.

"You wouldn't believe if me if I told you kid. It's better if you don't know, but I need to get back to my partner." The strange boy slowly came into a clear lamp light and was revealed. He had a short long black Mohawk, his suit was ripped up, and even his red gloves were following off. His chocolaty eyes were determined, but why? "I will hurt you, for Isis sake, but Evan, you have to trust me and let me go."

"It's too late for that!" With that, he cried out, releasing all of his spikes at the boy, we know as Spark.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I can't believe it's you, Lance," The blond haired girl rosed up by pulling herself up with the metal bar gates beside her. "Or do I still call you Avalanche? If you still go by that name. Man, I can't believe you're…soo… young. What is this, twenty years in the future or something? 'Cuz, I wish someone was pulling my leg. That would be nice." The English girl rambled on, but the boy who stood in front of her was baffled.<p>

Avalanche; a young Brotherhood leader, dressed in black material and patted down with several armor. His long shaggy hair was covered by a clear 180 of a circle that was connected to his suit. Gray patting was scattered around his body, for example, his chest, both arms and pointed-upward shoulders, knees, and had long protected gray boots. He dressed in style. His super power was quite clear, he can create earthquakes. Also, Brotherhood is against the X-men, like mutant rivals.

Lance only laughed, "Wow. Aren't you a chatter box?"

"So what do you want? You know I don't wanna fight unless I have to, but I'd rather not. You know, I've been fighting a long three year war and I want nothing more than to rest up. So, it'd be nice if you could let me go." However, the girl knew better. She knew wouldn't be let off that easy, especially if he knew she was from their future.

"I don't think that's gonna happen pretty lady, you're coming with me whether you like it or not." With that, he bent his posture up as he rolled his eyes. The girl, Isis, held onto the metal pole beside her as the ground began to shake. The concrete in front Lance cracked deep into the heart of the earth and trailed off towards her. There was no way she could fight, not in this state. After teleporting, her body was still drained.

_This is it. Goodbye Spark. I wish I could tell you this in person, but we both can't even tell each other how we feel and if you could hear my thoughts right now, you'd be here to save me._ Isis thoughts ran through her mind as time began to slow down. _I guess the past will always be the same uh? We tried, that's all the mattered._

From out of the side, thunder crashed down at Lance, causing his body to take in all billion volts into his body. If he was human, he'd be dead, but the boy only rolled his eyes back to his skull before falling back to his skull. Isis eyes glanced around, only to find a beautiful African American Goddess coming down beside her.

"Well that wasn't really a fight." She landed against the ground, her lushes white hair brushed behind her shoulders before her black eyes glanced up at Isis, almost feeling shock to see her. "So you must be—" Storm was cut off by footsteps in the distances caught her attention with just a turn of her head, her mouth was open. "We don't have much time, come with me, child."

Isis gulped hard, however, she couldn't taste any water at all. "I can't. I am so sorry Storm, but we cannot be together. You see, I am no-" She wasn't able to finish before Logan came into the picture. Her eyes widen as tears were about to fall onto her face. "You-" Isis let go of the pole and ran to hug Logan but he revealed his true nature. Claws came out between his right knuckles, and jabbing it into Isis' body. A painful cry came out of the blond girl's lips as she fell against the ground, and Logan transformed into a blue women.

"No!" Storm cried out, "Oh my gosh! Mystique, what have you done!"

"We took care of your problem, Storm. Nothing to worry about, in fact, I'm going to kill a bird with two stones." An unpleasant bright red lips smirked through her blue skin as the end seemed to be near for Storm.


	4. Chapter 3: The Struggle

Chapter 3: The Struggle

After the trembling earthquake, the raw lightning bolt, and the painful scream, only one thing remained. Silence. Everything around them had become still and quiet, even their own bodies. Either one of them had dared to move after hearing a girl's cry, however, curious thoughts began to line up one after another as they waited in the park. Their hearts were silenced, afraid of moving and becoming the next victim.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, seeing trash scattered even more throughout the park, slides had finally caved inward, trees had fallen over, etc. The blue boy began to wonder who was screaming, but his brain couldn't think because of the girl that was holding him. "Kurt," Kitty growled her shaken voice, "Get off of me!" Kurt hadn't reasoned through all the unknown excitement that he had jumped into Kitty's arm for protection. With a nervous laugh, he scratched his blue hair.

"Sorry Kitty, I just I got scared."

"Well, can you please get off of me or so help me, I will make you—" Before Kitty could even finished, Kurt teleported both of them away from the park. The next thing Kurt sees is a body of water. Their screams were heard as they fell down into the Pacific Ocean. "Kurt!" Kitty screamed as she held onto him.

"Hold on, I've g—" Again, he teleported both of them out of the water before either of one of them had fallen into it, yet, they returned against the hard bricked floor, their faces implanted the cold ground. Hearts beating in both of their chests, either one of them wished to speak for they were out of breath. Kurt turned over, his yellow eyes staring up at the dark sky. "Wh-where'd… Where'd all the stars go?"

Thunder rolled its roaring battle cry through the night sky as hail dropped rains welcomed them. The bitter cold draw shivers down Kurt's body, but something else eager his attention. Feet danced in the puddles, battle cries running through his ears as his head shifted to his left and saw both the females, fighting. Storm and Mystique, anger fist charging at each other, hands slapped down as the thunder ran down beside them.

Mystique; blue skin color and the boss above the Brotherhood and a servant of Magneto, she is very skilled. Her powers allow her to shape-shift into anything and everything she pleases. Slick back bright boiling red hair touched her shoulders with a soft golden click sitting beside her hairline, in the middle. Her silver eyes did not match her white outfit. From the neck down to her lower body where a long cloth stretched above her ankles. Sleeveless and soft yellow skulls hung a little above her waist. Her body held a dark blue material beneath her white skimpy suit. Her long white gloves wrapped around her upper arm and stretched out. Her hooker white boots were a little higher up her thighs as she throw the back of her hand against Storm's black cheek.

Storm pressed her white glove against her cheek, out of breath and now drenched in her own rain, she asked Mystique a simple question. "So… Why did you do… this?"

Mystique snickered, "I already told you, X-men, it was to save both our butts!"

"No, but what? Who… Who told you to take her out?"

"Don't play games with me, you know who," Mystique paused as she shape shifted into Storm, her whole body changed into her X-men suit. She cleared her voice, the same pitch as Storms, "Magneto. Of all people, I thought you'd have the brains of this operation!" The clone of Storm charged at her, hands out forward, eyes rolled back into nothing but white pupils and a charge began to build in her fingertips. Before Storm could react, a charge of lighting came out of Mystique's white gloves, shooting lightning bolt at her.

Knowing herself, Storm had dodged several lightning bolts, before her hands were up in the air, twisting over and over again above her head. Now, Storm's own eyes were white as she cried out, "That still doesn't give you the right to kill an innocence child!" A tornado blew through the street, causing everything nearby to draw towards the strong wind.

Kurt turned back to Kitty, who hadn't woken up yet, and shook her shoulder. Nothing happened, she was out cold. The boy grabbed her and dragged himself towards the metal poles nearby, only a few yards away from the dead girl's body. "Jeez, you need to lose some pounds." He uttered to himself as he dragged his teammate along. Nightcraweler's eyes glanced back at the fight, seeing that Mystique, Clone of Storm, doing the same thing. Two large bodies of winds against each other, colliding, sent both girls falling back. Storm caught herself in midair, floating and watched Mystique fall into several deserted dusty boxes. "Woo hoo, go Storm!"

Storm glanced down, seeing Kurt and Kitty, she slowly glided downward, her arms extended outward. Once her feet touched the ground, her arms were touching Kitty, "Is she okay?"

"I think so," Kurt replied, unsure of himself, "She might feel a few bruises in the morning, but other than that, she's still breathing." He paused, glancing back up at Storm, then outward. The street looked worse than it was before they both had entered, and the girl, the dead one, was slowly getting thinner. "Who's dat?" His slang words came out of his blue lips, "Is that—"

"Yes, I am afraid she's dead."

Groans escaped the fallen clone Storm, quickly turning back into herself and Lance finally woke up from dreamland, holding his head. Both of them held spots of their bodies that seemed to draw them pain. "Now you finally wake up when I needed you the most! You worthless, boy!" Mystique shouted at Lance as she rose up from the empty rusty carts and dizzy-like, she began to return to the battle field alone beside her teammate, Avalanche. "I'm not done with you!" Her silver eyes turned back to Storm, who was back to normal. Storm glanced up, her black eyes locked with Mystique's for just a second then back at Kurt.

"Right," Kurt nodded his head, knowing Storm would need him for this fight.

"Tell me this," Storm started up as both her and Kurt rose up to their feet and headed to the fight, arms on both sides. Storm stayed on the left side as Kurt shifted over to the right, now facing their equal match. Lance did the same, going over towards his left, facing Kurt and Mystique was facing Storm, "Why would this girl be such a problem for all of us, if she's worth killing for?"

Mystique laughed, "She isn't supposed to be here. She not even from this time, she's from the future, our future that is to come. Just by being here rips time and space continuity and destroying the vortex of time. I know it's a lot to take in, but trust me, she's better off dead than alive." A sinister grin lifted onto her face. "Are you ready for this?" Both teams began to charge at each other, battle cries already echoing through the streets when Mystique noticed something in the corner of her eye. "What?" Her blue head had turned around to see something in the distances. SMACK. A fist had attack her cheek, making the blue girl falling to the ground as water came out of her lips.

"Take that!" Storm uttered as she waited for Mystique to get back up.

The boys beside Storm kept fighting, hand to hand combat was the best kind. Both were growling at each other's face, hands holding the others hands and both boys tried to kick each other, however it didn't work. Mystique slowly rose her head off of the ground, moaning of the pain that throbbed behind her head. "You will pay for that one, mark my words." Before Storm could even reply, Mystique had bolted to her feet, her nails extended outward as she charged for Storm.

"Wait, stop!" A voice had called high above the battle below. Storm noticed that the rain had stopped, but how? She was the one who could control weather. Then what happened to all that rain. "Now are thou gonna listen to me, or dae i hae to kill all of ya for kill me, especially thou mystique! Of all people, if thou really want me brown bread, next time shufty at the details."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Jean! Answer your com!" Scott Summers, or the X-men call him: Cyclops. Scott and Rogue kept running, not because they were in danger. They heard the earthquake even though it didn't shake their area. They heard the lightning bolt striking down and they heard the mysterious cry that kept echoing in his ears. Scott thought it was Jean. It had to be Jean. "How am I supposed to find her when all I can do is shoot laser beams through my eyeball sockets?" Anger filled his heart, drowning the love for Jean into bitterness hatred towards himself.<p>

"Scott, lis-" Rogue tried to comforting him.

"No, you listen! You never help any of us. In fact, I don't even know why you still come here." Scott had stopped running, his long one stretched sunglass eye glanced at Rogue, who stopped ahead of him. "It's always about yourself. Have you ever stopped and cared about one of us? Tell me Rogue! Who in the X-men do you care about?" His voice screamed a new octave as he crossed his arm over his chest.

Rogue didn't know what to say. She hardly cares about anyone in the group, but for some reason, she always saves them, like for example, Evan. He almost killed himself this afternoon, but Rogue stopped it. She did care about the X-men, and cared a little more about Scott. Her face flamed upward in a bright red royal color as she extended her short yellow gloves outward. "Listen, we don't have time for this. Take my hand and I promise you that we'll find Jean." The white streaks girl promised, even if it tasted sour in her mouth. "Just take my hand."

At first, Scott couldn't, he wouldn't even dare to touch her, however, something seemed different about Rogue. She seemed a little more open, especially when it came to touch. Biting his lower lip, he slowly extended his right outward, fingers all spread apart as he touched her gloved hand. Scott thought by touching her, he'd lose his powers, gone unconscious, and get sucked dried by her powers. However, nothing happened. Rogue slowly rose up in the air with Jean's powers, telekinesis, to gliding them upward to the air. Why she needed to hold hands with Scott when she could lift him up? It was an unbreakable bond thing. She needed him to trust her, no matter what situation she was in, he'd help.

* * *

><p>Spark struggled to stand as he laid in the rumble. Cuts from Evan's spikes seemed to scratch his body and clothes. Slowly lifting his upper body, his head felt like a bowling ball, his brown eyes glanced over his weak body, seeing Spyke on the ground as well. His teeth gritted together as he forced himself up, his body shaking.<em> I don't have a lot of energy left, I'm surprised I've made it this far.<em> His thoughts ran on as he got on his feet. His body cried in pain, but he could care less. The only thing on his mind was to locate Isis and protect her. He has done that for three years, and he'll keep doing it until the day he died. As one foot tumbled in front of his other, hands swaging away like a drunk fool, Spark wasn't going to kill Spyke. No, he wasn't that stupid. "Stupid kid, I warned him." He uttered as he returned to his battle field.

Something tingled in his body as a red-haired girl entered, two hands extended outward as she pulled Spark around. With her powers, she tossed him through an abandon building. His body breaks through the glass, crying in pain, but felt a strong tug in his body as he was chunked towards the other side of the street. _This is what you get! How dare you mess with the X-men!_ Jean Grey screamed into Spark's thoughts. Yes, Jean Grey has a second power: telepathic. The Indian looking boy kept enduring the pain of glass seeping through his skin.

"J-Jean," Spark cried out, his short black streak Mohawk now ruined as it fell forward, his right arm extended outward, "Stop this!"

"Why should I trust you—" The red haired folded her fingertips into her palms and pulled her elbows back behind her body. Spark had no choice and was dragged towards her. Something was different about Jean, a soft spark in her eyes that wasn't there before, "—when you attack my teammates? How I am I supposed to know you are the good guys?"

"You're not supposed to." His words struggled to come out his lips. Yes, his body was becoming weary now. How much longer will he have to endure this before he'd see Isis' face again? _But, the question is, how can we trust you, Jean Grey?_ He replied to Jean's telepathic message, knowing she'd be listening.

"Why you—"

A quick gust of wind blew in, knocking Jean against a brick building and it released the grip around Spark, who caught himself before his body fell against the ground. A sinister laughter hung in the air, awaking Spyke from his sleep. Both boys, Spyke and Spark, groaning as they got back up on their feet, however, they quickly pushed back against the ground by a fast moving object. Spyke extended spikes along the hairline of his right arm, "Quicksilver," He growled, his black eyes glancing back and forth, searching of his rival. "Show yourself!"

"Boo." The mysterious, light-on his feet boy named Quicksilver appeared behind Spyke, pushing him to the ground before rushing over to Spark, his black eyes entwine with the unusual foreign. "I thought you'd be different. You kinda seem… weak. Oh well, I guess that's what I get for believe my father." His words sprung out like a chatty teenager. With a shrug of his shoulder, he disappeared again, only returning in the middle, between Spark and Spyke.

Quicksilver; Son of Magneto, and a part of the Brotherhood, he tends to move…quickly. His gift is superhuman speed. He has short sexy white slick back hair, a perfect charming face. His Brotherhood suit is combined with silver and a deep turquoise color. He has a silver breast plate with protective silver shoulder pads. Beneath that lines his tight dark turquoise and down his torso to his inner thighs lies a different turquoise color, giving it an odd color. His tight come down to his knuckles and to his protected silver boots. They are actually style and cover his kneecap. He's also skinny, yet has the right muscle figures. Also, Evan is his biggest rival out of all the X-men.

Snobby and enriched of taking down Evan, Pietro – AKA Quicksilver – he sighed before extended his right hand up to his lips. Sticking his fingers in his mouth, he whistled loudly, causing Jean to slowly gain concise again. The ground began to shake beneath their feet. Spark knew what was coming and battling it wasn't going to be easy. To be honest, Spark saw the oversized body coming towards him, however his sight became blurry. _No… I can't. I can't give up. I am sorry, Isis._ Those were Spark's last thoughts before his eyelids shut and his body slammed against the stoned ground.

* * *

><p>Isis, beautiful yet fifthly girl held her right hand in a shape of a gun while the other hand was up above her body. Water gathered towards her left hand and disappeared as it touched her fingertips. "Didn't you see what was missing?" The British girl stood on a second store building, waiting for one to strike. No one could answer her. "Really? Not one of you could see what was missing? Jeez. You Americans are slower than I thought. Well, I am missing a mole on my lower left chin. See? Of course you can't, I'm too freakin' far away. Oh well... What else was I gonna say?" She paused, not really sure what to do now. Her body was being recharged by the water that began to flow through her body. "Oh that's right, leave Brotherhood. You have no chance at beating the X-men. So why don't you go home and run to your daddy's and mummy's? You're wasting your time and mine as well."<p>

Mystique growled before pushed Storm off of her, "Prove it. If you're powerful as you say, then do something about it." Lance followed his leader, slowly releasing his fingers around Kurt's three fingers and hid behind Mystique.

"I don't think you're much of a challenge. It doesn't matter now does it?" The girl sighed before moving her right thumb down and releasing an ultra-blast of water towards the blue lady and Lance. Mystique's eyes widen before she had transformed into a black raven, however, some of the water reached her, causing the black raven to fall against the stoned street. Poor Lance, he attempted to run, but the blast had caused him to be pushed back all the way into the Pacific Ocean. He had cried out for help but Storm and Kurt had disappeared. No one could help him now.

A soft smoky cloud appeared beside Isis, revealing Kurt and Storm with surprised expressions against their faces. "Wow, you are gifted…?"

Isis chuckled, letting her arms down to her side. She knew the clouds had disappeared and so did the Brotherhood. The first time in a long time, she was safe. "Codename: Isis. It's a pleasure finally meeting Ororo: Storm, and Kurt: Nightcrawler. I've heard so much about you." Happiness had sprung through Isis's heart, however her smile had turned into a frown, "Oh no…" Her blond hair whipped around, her back against the X-men. Her soft turquoise streak revealed itself as it sat beside her neck.

"What's wrong child?"

"It's my friend. I have to go find him."

"Don't worry! Everything should be alright. The other X's are out there fighting looking for you. They'll figure it out, man." Kurt came in, walking closer to her, but Isis shrugged him off.

"You don't understand," Isis uttered under her breath, "Spark is my—"

A large tornado in the distances began to pull them in with its mighty wind.

* * *

><p>Everything felt right, Rogue pulled Scott as both of them flew over several empty buildings. This is what they both needed, some happiness. School had been stressing them out, and with this cloudless sky, both of the teenagers were able to see the glittery stars welcoming them. "Wow, it's beautiful out here, even if this town is empty." Scott said with an awning tone of voice.<p>

"Yeah." Rogue replied before something came into her heart. She should tell him how she feels. _No, I shouldn't. _She knew deep down in her heart that Scott was crazy for Jean. He always has been after her, even when she is dating that jock, Duncane. "Hey Scott," She paused, finding the words to say, "Can I tell you something?"

Curious, the boy faced forward, only seeing the back of her short brown hair whipping through the wind with a few white streaks attacking the brown. "Yeah, you can tell me anything."

Her face fluttered in a light baby pink color, eyes rolling down over her left shoulder. This is it! She needed to say the magic words. "Well I've been needing to say this for a while now and I feel like it's time to tell you." Her southern country accent came rolling in as she dragged each word out. Rogue didn't' want to rush this, whatever this was. With an exhale of her breath, she turned her face around, to meet Scott's face, her gothic eyes gazing into his long beam sunglass, "Scott I—" She couldn't finish with a long sticky tongue attacking her cheek. She shrieked before both of them were falling downward. Both were screaming out as they spiraled down a crammed alley way.

"Rogue," Scott's voice rung through her ears, "Grab my hand." He extended his left yellow X-men glove out, however Rogue couldn't reach. They were only three inches away, and a thin to the bone smelly boy chuckled as he landed on Scott's body.

"Scott!" She cried out as regained Jean's ability to float and with her mind, she grabbed Scott and the gross mutant before both had actually hit the floor. A wave of relief flew through her body knowing that she just saved Scott.

"Oh man!" The smelly boy said, whinny, "I was this close to getting you dead, Summers." He showed him with his fingers of how close to dead meat Scott would have been.

"Toad, get off of me!" Scott yelled as he punched Toad in the face and a wimpy cry escape before the creature fell against the floor. His knees bent before his yellow boots touched the ground, straighten his body as he flicked his right fist over and over due to the pain, "I've always wanted to do that." Rogue landed a few feet away from Scott, her arms crossed as she got closer to Scott.

Toad; also known as Todd, is one of the weakest Brotherhoods. His skin is white as snow, hair is greasy light brown and shaggy. His eyes are white on the inside with a dark red line on the outside. His costume is completely lime green with odd line patterns on the back. He wears a silver turtle dome for his breast plate and back plate with black small shoulder padding. His silver belt is thick and his gloves are metal silver, revealing his ghostly hands. His shoes are brown tip and silver with padding onto of his shoe, color is blackish. Also, the codename, Toad, speaks of itself. He really is a creepy guy, attempting hooking up with women. Worst of all, his rival is Nightcrawler, of all people.

Toad pushed trash off of him as he frown. "Aw man, this swamps." He knew he would be defeated. Two X-men stood before him. His powers weren't the greatest, however, he knew something they didn't. A smile creaked through his ghostly white skin, "Did you think I was gonna give up that easily?"

"Yes." Rogue responded quickly, "You always do."

"Oh… Well, didn't go well to plan." Toad uttered, his slimy hands touching against his greasy light brown hair, his body getting out of the trashcan. "Jeez, you guys don't even think of me as a threat. Do you?"

"You pretty much nailed that one, Toad." Scott said, dry and confidence.

Toad laughed ugly, his head tossed back, his hands holding onto his stomach, however, being stupid as he was, and his head hit the brick wall. "Ow!" His hands moved to the back of his armor, also known as his head. "When did that get here?" He uttered to himself.

A soft earthquake caught both of the X-men off guard, making them stumble with each step forward or back. Toad began to smile, giving Rogue chills down her spine before she glanced over at Scott. They both knew who was coming, Blob. "Hey! Stop picking on Toad, just because he's stupid and weak doesn't give you the right to pick on him." The oversized giant took up the entire whole alley as he kept on walking towards the X-men.

"Jeez thanks Fred, it's nice to know you have my back." Toad's sarcastic voice slipped out, causing him to sigh.

"No problem Toad, that's what friends are for." Blob, or Fred, nodded his tiny blond Mohawk before cracking both of his knuckles slowly. "Now, did Jean put you up to this?"

Scott rose his hands, "You know she didn't Fred, just calm down."

"Calm down? You think I'm gonna calm down because she dumped me for… you and Duncane?" A snicker escaped the angry Blob, "You know what Summers, you can keep your freakishly girlfriend. I don't care anymore!" His fist slammed against the crowded alley, causing a short, yet powerful earthquake, throwing Rogue out of the alley as Scott held on, throwing his solar beam out of his eyes and shot it at the enemy, Blob.

Rogue cried as she fell against the concrete, her body laid there weak. It's been a rough week, training and now this? "Hey Rogue, don't you look…charming?" A familiar voice whispered in her ear as her upper body rose up, seeing nothing in front of her, just figures a little ways. One with red hair and the other with blond hair, _It's Jean and Spyke!_ She knew it was her teammates. "Don't you look so surprised? Hm?"

"Rogue, watch out!" Jean Grey shouted as she slowly rose up on her feet with dust flying upward.

Rogue turned her head, and there he was, Quicksilver, toying with her mind. Words escaped her mouth, however, they weren't heard as Quicksilver spoke, "You look a bit sleepy, here I'll put you at ease." He began to run, faster than Rogue's naked eye could see and before she knew it, she was in a middle of a tornado. Quicksilver's made tornado, by running fast-like, began to move towards Spyke, collecting anything in it's path.

Jean extended both hands outward as she tried to push the tornado away from Spyke, her teammate, however it wasn't even. Again and again, she kept trying, but she wasn't strong enough. Her eyes darted to Spyke and an idea was made. She turned to Spyke and with her powers, she pulled him back before the tornado sucked him up too.

Scott was revealed to the street, well actually, he was kicked in the gut by Blob and guess where he went. You guessed right, the tornado. Scott turned his head around, and found Rogue on a higher level, above his head. "Rogue, hang on!"

"What does it look I'm doing? Ugh, I'm gonna be sick." Rogue tried to hold her stomach.

"You can teleport out, remember?" Scott reminded her, but the idea didn't click for Rogue. She tried to remember taking Kurt's powers, however, she couldn't remember. "Here, take my hand." They were trying this again, hands far apart, how could they reach each other.

"Like that's ever gonna happen!" Quicksilver snickered before ending the tornado, throwing back Scott and Rogue on opposite ends. Scott was caught by Jean's powers, however, Rogue wasn't so lucky. She was thrown into a second-story window. Her body did fall asleep like Quicksilver said, unconscious. Quicksilver glanced around before his partners, Blob and Toad, return to the field. "Oh there you are, I was beginning to wonder if I was the only person alive."

"Ha ha, very funny, Quicksilver." Toad rolled his eyes.

"Oh there he is!" Blob glanced to the right and saw Spark, laying there lifeless. "That's what the boss said, bring me back someone. What about him?"

"I believe they'd like him indeed. Take him Blob, and our job will be done." Quicksilver ordered, "I've got the X-freaks." His hands began to twist clock-like circle, over and over. The speed increased and two small tornados escape and headed towards the X-men in the corner, Jean, Spyke and Scott.

"Jean, are you okay?" Scott asked, shooting his beams out of his eyes, before Jean used her powers to lift the boys, Scott and Spyke up, and herself.

"Yeah, but I don't this is a good time to talk about how we are." Jean replied, trying to deflect the tornados before one of her eyes began to spark. Her powers became stronger with in a flash as she held her friends in the air and pushed the tornado away. How she did it, it didn't matter. Scott was impressed, and so was Quicksilver, however, the tornados were tossed back at him and there he went, flying in his own creation, screaming and feeling sick to his stomach.

Blob; also known as Fred, is the bully of the Brotherhood. He isn't quite smart like some of the other Brotherhood our, however, he is a great fighter. Due to his oversized body, he is able to take down anyone he wants. He wore a ripped jacket, sleeveless and a nice medium green/blue color. He wore a large white tucked in T-shirt under his jacket. His cargo pants matched the same color as his jacket and tucked under his brown shoes. That's all they could find in his sizes. Now, he is crazy for Jean Grey, even the first time he met her, however, Fred had learned that she liked someone else. He had become easily jealous of her and fight against her, because she 'broke' his heart. That's one reason why he didn't join the X-men.

Fred had gone out by the rumble, only a few inches away from Spark's body. With his giant hands and two matching sweatbands, the monster picked up several fallen building parts, almost as big as him. Blob had turned around quickly, and throwing the rock at the X-men, that float in the air. "Get the boy," Fred reminded his partner, Toad, who stood there aimlessly.

"Uh, right." The slimy boy hopped over to Spark, and attempted several times to pick him up. "Boy, you sure our heavy," He uttered to himself, knees shaking as he barely lifted Spark off the ground.

* * *

><p>By the time the other X-men team had arrived to aid their friends, the Brotherhood had disappeared with Spark. Jean, Scott, and Spyke were buried under large rocks. Rogue was floating down from the two-story building, holding her neck. "What happened?" Storm asked, but there was no time for questions. They had to help each other. Kurt, who had been carrying Kitty around, passed her along to Isis, where he went and helped the other X-men, by touching someone's shoulder and teleporting all of them out at once. The rumble clasped, leaving dust and awaking the other have of the X-men.<p>

"You guys alright?" Kurt asked, lifting Scott up.

The boy shook his head, trying to remember anything, "Yeah, I guess so. They took the body that was over," He paused, looking back at where he was, and then noticed a strange blond girl only a few feet away from him. "Who's that?"

"Repeat what you just said." Isis spoke, anxious to hear the new once more.

"The Brotherhood took the body—"

"His name was Spark," Jean interrupted, her other arm over Spyke's shoulders. Poor Spyke, he was still out cold. "He told me that before he…"

"Spark, whatever his name is… and took him away. What does it matter to you? You're not a X-men." He uttered, but it was enough for Isis to hear. She bit her lip before tossing Kitty in the air. Scott caught her, about to say something, however Isis had ran past him.

Once Isis got close enough to where Spark body was, she noticed something, something that only he would have left. Rogue, curious, she began to creep up on the stranger. Isis bent down, picking up his brown box com and held her breath. "He was here… And I couldn't save my life to save him." Soft salty tears brushed down her dirty cheeks.

Rogue lingered only a few more steps before she knelt down beside Isis, wanting to pat her back, but only said. "It'll be alright. He isn't gone forever. We'll get him back for you." Those were the few encouraging and comforting words Rogue had ever told anyone in her southern accent. Kindness is a crime for her, but the girl named Isis had something in common with Rogue. They were worried crazy about somebody, even though if they knew it or not.

"No you don't understand… We aren't supposed to be here longer than a day. If fact, by being here, we could change everything." Her eyes glanced up at Rogue and she bit her lip. "For example, you," She paused as raging tears still flooded her face, "You betray everyone! You disgust me, stay away from me murder!" Isis pushed her hand against Rogue's shoulders before she rose up, still screaming, "You are the one who killed my family."

**Aruthor Notes:** Phew. This chapter took me forever to write. Not only did I had to explain who everyone was, but the fighting scenes seemed to never end. Well, least this one is done right? If you have any advice, tips, question, or ideas, you are welcome to messaged me. But if you are reading this, please write a review. I'd like to know how I am doing, what I can do to improve and strive for better story.


	5. Chapter 4: Revealing Truth

Chapter 4: Revealing Truth

"Tell us who you are?" Logan asked, the man gifted with regeneration and claws. He wore his new X-men tight black suit against his body, revealing his muscular body with a six pack.

After the night of fight, the X-men were returning home in the X-Jet, all eyes on Isis. She was tied up in the back, her hands began to burn by her attempts to free her hands. "I've already told you that I can't tell you." She uttered softly before Scott rose up from his seat and headed back.

"I don't care if you can't tell me! Just tell me something." Anger built inside Logan, his hand lifted above his head as claws revealed themselves and charged downwards at Isis.

"Logan—" Scott touched Logan's shoulder, stopping the attack. A nervous chuckle escapes his lips as he spoke again, "We need you back flying the Jet. I'll watch her."

"Whatever." Rolling his hand off of his shoulder, Logan walked out of the back room, "Just don't do anything stupid. I don't trust her." He pressed a button on the side and the back door closed with a thud and now it was him and the stranger.

Relief blew over his shoulders as he took over her, her eyes glancing down at the floor. Nervous now, he couldn't decide if sitting was a good thing or a bad thing. Instead, he began to pace back and forth the tiny room, slowly waiting for her to reveal everything. "So what, is this the part where I tell you I'm sorry or something? I don't have time to waste games." The British girl uttered, "Scott, you won't believe me even if I told you."

Scott became flushed and tongue twisted as he turned to the girl. "You—what uh?" Shocked and curiously he took a step closer to the strange blond haired girl who never lifted her eyes off of the ground. "Ho-how do you know my name? I never told you my name… You're powers aren't psychic…are they?"

The British girl chuckled once before shaking her head, "Don't be silly. My powers are far more greater than cheap magic tricks." She paused as she slouched over her petite body, "Everyone knows you. Everyone likes you, Scottie." Her words pour out like honey, pulling Scott closer to the girl. Knowing he couldn't trust her, he felt eager to know why she knew him. Did they go to school together? "You become the X-men Leader, and lot a fat job those other did, hiding and… sorry. It's a nasty habit to ramble on about… well anything.

The boy slouched over as well, elbows on his kneecaps, eyes (ray glasses thingies) glanced down at the ground of the Jet. The boy did his best to absorb every little detail that she spoke. He was going to be a leader? How? What did she mean by others? "So… Storm had told me you were from the future and all these things you are say… about me… are they true?"

"I don't lie, Scott."

"Oh… " He paused, "It's a lot to take in… Hey, here's a question. Do me and Jean… do we get married?"

The blonde's friendly expression twitched into disgust before she snarled out, "I can't tell you. From one future to another, we can't tell each other events like that, just things that are the problem, like for example, the three long war I've been fighting to say your- oh darn." The X-Jet began to shake through the shake, making the blond nervous. "And this is why I hate flying." She grabbed onto the bottom of her seat.

Scott reached behind him, holding onto the pole but everything became at ease again. "Phew. I was afraid for a moment that Logan forgot out to fly the Jet."

"What do you mean?"

Scott blinked, "Logan hasn't been himself since we got here. I don't know, maybe he's having an off day. Professor X was attacked, and maybe he's a little shook up or something."

The blond glanced up at Scott, her mouth opened slightly. "So you are saying… he hasn't been himself since… We're in danger. We need to land this plane down on the ground!" Her voice rose up from the curious-childlike into a more serious adult tone.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"That's not Logan—Wolverine (PS that's his codename) or whatever you called him. If I'm right that-" Her voice was caught off once again from the plane hitting some more turbulence, causing the plane to shake even more than it did before. "You have to trust me, Scott."

Holding onto the pole and his seat, Scott shouted back at her, eyes locked with hers, "How am I supposed to trust you when you wouldn't give me my partner your name? Tell me this, what's your name?"

"You know I can't do that!"

"Least give me some kind of a name."

The British girl sighed as the plane to shake like an earthquake, "My name is Isis! There you happy now? Now can you tell you're insane pilot to drive straight?"

"Why should I believe you, isn't Logan in our future?"

"No," Isis shouted back with a guilty tone, "He disappeared several years before the war did and no one has ever seen him since. Some say they saw his body, others call him a traitor. If I see him again, I will kill him."

"Why do you say that?" More unanswered questions began to rise all at once through Scott's head and none of them seemed to be answered by this girl named Isis. Why was she even called Isis? "I thought y—"

Isis shook her head, interpreting Scott with her words overpowering the plane's shakiness and his own voice, "He killed-He killed-" The words couldn't come out of her mouth as the plane started to dip downward, like a rollercoaster. Screams from beside the closed door caught their attentions before the rose up. Both of their hearts were racing in shock, how could this ever happen? Once Isis caught her breathe, the plane returned to normal speed, she uttered softly so the world didn't have to know. "He killed Professor X..." The words brought this unforgiving taste to her tongue and her eyes seemed to drift back to the thought of death.

* * *

><p>Her stomach hurled through her system, rising and falling as the X-Jet climbed down back crazy action. The bitter pale Goth girl, Rogue, held a death grip over her arm chair, eyes closed tight as her stomach returned down within her body. How much more did she have to take this before they'd be back home? Home, now that's a sweet thought. It's been almost a few hours since they hunted down the blond chick and her friend, fought the Brotherhood, and now they were finally going home. <em>Oh man, I forgot to study for my English Exam. Just great.<em> Her mind sunk down into sorrow as her life seemed to turn for the worst.

A friendly hand was placed over her black X-men suit shoulder, long fancy fingernail wiggled as she opened her eyes to see them dance to her right. Jean Grey came into sight with a welcoming smile against her beautiful face. "Are you alright, Rogue?" Tender and sweet, Jean seemed to come over to comfort her. The short brown haired with white streaks in front of her face seemed bewildered, her eyes turned to see everyone holding onto something and groaning.

Rogue nodded her head, eyes turning back into Jean's, "Yeah, I think so. I thought Logan knew how to flight this thing."

"Yeah well, maybe he's having a rough day. You know, the Professor was injured, we've been out since…" She glanced around for the time, and saw one against the X-Jet walls, "Four in this afternoon and now it's two in the morning. I didn't want April 21 to come." She sighed with a smile on her face, letting her hand fall back down into Jean's lap.

"Wait, isn't today you and Duncane's anniversary?" Rogue asked, somewhat curious. The only reason she even cared was because, maybe, just maybe. Rogue could see if it's a good thing liking Scott Summers or should she just move on. After all, Scott and Jean were close friends. It would be good to get the inside scope and what knot.

"Uh? Oh yeah, wow. I never thought you'd be interested in well, me and Duncane. Yeah, it's three months once again. If he wasn't such a jerk, we'd be together for more than a year, but for some reason, we broke it off." Jean talked on, giving some hand gestures and every so often, she glanced up at Rogue with a smile on her face. Once she was done talking about her relationship statues stuff, she couldn't help but to laugh, "You're not half bad, Rouge."

The pale girl grinded her eyebrows against her eyes, confused as she finally let go of her armchairs and crossed her arms over her green torso, "What do you mean by that?" Her thick Southern country accent escaped her bluish purplish lipstick.

"Well, I've heard unpleasant things about you at school… and most of it isn't true anyway. I think you're pretty nice." Jean was trying to be friendly, get Rogue's mind off of Logan's crappy flying skills. It was actually working too until voices from the other side shouted outward.

"Oh my gosh, guys you gotta check this out!" Spyke tapped his index finger against the window before his head turned back, waving them on.

The group of teenagers, the X-men, and Storm slowly hovered over towards the left side of the jet, seeing parked cars all over the football field yard, screams and cheers were piercing in the air. The garden around the mansion was ruined, dirt ran on the sidewalk, the flowers were brutally murdered by some high school students. Gasped were exchange, eyes beamed over each other, and Storm shook her head, "I can't believe they did this, again!" She uttered under her breath.

"Jeez, twice this month, don't they think that's a bit too much?" Kurt asked, glancing over at Spyke, but the African American boy shrugged his shoulders and glanced back.

"Dude, they are so busted."

"You know that's right." Their hands clapped together before Jean and Rogue began to talk about it.

Everyone was so distracted by the unexpected house party formed by the other half of the X-men. The pilot, Logan, couldn't help but to grin as he slowly turned the steering wheel and began to mouth something. His lips moved as he counted down, 5…4… 3… Without anyone of the X-men knowing, a large explosion came from the mansion. Flames busted through the windows, screaming teenagers scattered out along with the younger X-men group and terror rose them all.

Jean raised her hand over her lips, "Oh my gosh."

"We have to do something about it!" Rogue shouted out, turning to her fellow X-men members.

Cries of help escaped the mansion and what could they do? They could wait for the firefighters to come along and help them or they could expose themselves of who they really were. Mutants. "You know we can't. We'll be out an- and… I don't know!" Kurt uttered underneath his breath.

Before they could react, the plane began to dive down again. Their stomachs rose up into their throats that they began to scream out. They held onto anything nearby and Kitty slowly woke up. She glanced around and began to scream, "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Storm made her way, grabbing onto every chair she could. She was moving towards the co-pit. Her black eyes glanced over, seeing nothing. No one was driving it. "Oh my gosh! Where's Logan?"

* * *

><p>"Oh God, help me!" Isis uttered as she began to make a break for it. Her body was flying in mid-air, her hands slipping through the rope. "I should have broken free earlier. Stupid trust thingy." She tried, she really did try to befriend them, however they couldn't. They wouldn't believe her. Struggling to break free, she began to use her powers. Water went through the rope, allowing it to grow in size and break, popping in her face. Water splashed her, and she sighed relief before she fell against the floor. The plane turned a quick left turn, making her body hit the other side of the wall. She could hear the X-men through the door, screaming and shout out words, like, 'hold on'. Her body ached in pain from being slammed against the wall, her eyelids opening up slowly as two thoughts began to run in her mind.<p>

One; she could escape by using her water powers. Yes, it seemed right. Creating a hole in the X-Jet, and fall down to whatever seems open, however, whatever Logan was planning, she needed to make sure he doesn't lose his marbles and kills everyone.

Two; she'd stay help to the best of her ability. That wouldn't be too bad would it?

Her thoughts halt when the X-Jet jerked her, stopping as well. Isis could feel her stomach desiring to hurl, but she swallowed that sickness before she got onto her feet. Her eyes glanced around as she paced her steps towards the closed door. The girl glanced along the wall, seeing a small button with an X symbol on it. She pressed it with her right palm and the door open. The inter design of the X-Jet seemed to be destroyed. The beautiful seats the X-men once sat in were know ripped into pieces, cotton hanging out of the chairs and against the metal deck of the jet. The floor had been hacked out, only revealing the screams of terrified teenagers and the X-men on foot. There were no windows, no cockpit, nothing.

"What happened?" She uttered softly to herself when she looked up, her eyes beamed at the Xavier Institute. Flames were torching the windows, the walls and the nature around it. "So, it's finally starting…" The British girl quickly ran forward, jumping off of the X-Jet, which was a little tall jump then she had realized and fell on her legs. She cried out in pain, her ankles were now out of place. "Oh Goodnight!" She screamed before Scott ran over towards her.

"Did you do this, Isis? Is this what you meant?" Scott demanded, aiding her up. Was this the warning she was trying to give him, however he was so blind, he couldn't see?

"N-no. I had nothing to do with this, stop blaming me for everything already! " She held his hand as her left hand touched her shoulder and a light blue light ran down her body, going towards her ankles. Once the blue light expanded brightly, she could stand on both feet without a worry, letting go of Scott's hand. "I don't really remember this part. They told us that the X-men mansion was burned to the ground. H-hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Scott started to take off, turning back around to shout back, "Wolverine (Logan) ran inside! We think he's the one who started the fire, I don't know how. I'm going after him." The boy was off towards the haunted teenagers and younger X-men.

"No wait Scott!" Isis called out, running after him.

Author Notes: Sorry it took me so long, I actually don't have any inspiration. :C No one is inspiring me to read, other than my two best friends, rinchan and rev. Thanks to them, I was able to complete this chapter. Hopefully this will answer some questions however leaving you thinking. That's what I had planned. Please review or the story will just end here. I've got several ideas, however, I just feel like typing it. You can tell me you like the story. I don't care right now, please! tell me something so I can keep writing! Thanks for reading, hopefully, I'll keep writing.


	6. Chapter 5: The Chase

**Chapter 5: The Chase**

Forms shifted and shaped out of Logan's body and into its normal form, crying from the pain that seemed to seep in its body. The Xavier Institute was burning down, yes, it was about time someone did it or they wouldn't have gotten the glory for it. "I never thought this would happened, not in a million years." A southern accent escaped her gothic lips as she chuckled upstairs. Dressed in pure black, tented sunglasses—what this all sounds familiar, how? The dark princess, also known as Rogue, passed burning ceiling parts and seemed to clasp inward as more screams echoed through the halls. Her long lushes brown hair, tied up in the ponytail, her white noticeable streak still remained in her bangs as she could see some humans trapped under some of fallen walls.

"P-p-plea-" the boy stretched out his head, eyes weakly gazed into her heartless eyes, "he-help me."

Her body tensed up, holding her breath as she watched the boy human suffer in pain. His face was covered in ash and filth. Her heart softly poured out some similar pain, however, her words flowed out like a bitter grapes, "That's what you get darling. Tch, pathetic humans." On she went towards Professor X's office, to leave the important message.

* * *

><p>"Story has it that the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning's students were throwing a house party when all of a sudden, a large explosion caused a major fire. Several students from Bayville High School have been severely injured, several bruises and scars, and so far, that's we know there has been-" The news reported paused, pressing her left hand up to her ear-bun. The beautiful Indian reported, wavy silky black hair hung over her broad shoulders and long flowing red dress. Her black eyes fluttered off to the side, nodding her head as she stood behind the half burnt down Xavier Institute's Mansion. Her eyes glanced back into the camera, "I just got word that over thirty-nine students have been burned alive. We aren't sure who they are or why they were here, but we will put them up as soon as possible." She cleared her voice, she dropped her hand to her side, "There is also information to who put out the fire. There are some students who made it out, and even caught it on video. They say there were teenagers in black clothing, doing impossible things like…"<p>

A young boy was flashed over to the camera, "There was a blue man wi-wi-with three fingers!"

"Yeah, and there was this girl who could phase through objects and—" Another young boy witnessed it jumped in. "it was crazy! I don't know where they come from. They just came down with their black jet and ran inside after some crazy guy that looked like some-kinda of wolf."

"Yeah yeah, and do you remember the guy with a sunglasses-Cyclops thing ran after him and that smokin' hot blond chick?"

"Yyyyyeeeaaahhhh."

The camera returns to the attractive women with the micro to finish up the message to the world, "Whatever went down here wasn't pleasant. Actually, we are looking for the members who lived here because we have discovered that this wasn't any ordinary school. Charles Xavier has been collecting supernatural teenagers to fight. For what? We are unsure, but those who have lived here, held the party, our now under custody until further notice. As of right now, we our looking for: Charles Xavier, Ororo Munroe (aka Storm), Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner, Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde, Evan Daniels, two unknown people that go by Rogue and Logan, and lastly the strange blond girl. If you have seen any of them, please contact to the police. For my fellow American, please be very afraid. These people our highly dangerous and armed." She ended with an warning tone before the TV returned to it's broadcast and even showed pictures of the names of people who our wanted, expect for the mystery strange blonde named Isis.

* * *

><p>Running, it felt they have been for hours, however, it had only been ten minutes since the X-men ran from Xavier's Manson, from the press, from life itself. The group was deep in the forest that was beside the Manson, worn-out to the bone, they pressed forth, running. The nearest town wasn't even nearby, it was a good a day or so to even reach there, so now what?<p>

Scott struggled behind, his left hand balled up in a fist and the other one held the record. The future-him voice kept repeating itself in his head. "_Something will happen April 30, what is it, I can't say, but trust me. I know this better than you do. Stay away fro—"_ His thoughts begin to wonder what the future-him was talking about. None of it made sense. It wasn't even the 30th yet! It was still the 21 of April, and what did he mean by stay from someone? Who was bad? _Did he mean Isis?_ His beaming ray eyes glanced off to eleven o'clock, seeing the blond girl panting like a wild dog, still running.

Jean and Storm began to fly ahead of the group, passing trees and their branches. "How much further do we have to go?" Jean uttered, just enough for Storm to hear her, "I don't know if everyone will be able to make it? We've been up all night and I'm not sure…" Jean paused, her eyes glanced down at her team mates running through everything.

"We're almost near a small gas top, here, I'll cloak us, just in case." Storm stopped flying beside Jean and her eyes began to glow completely white. Her hair began to fly in the air as her hands gestured in the air. A mist began to cloud over the X-men group. No one would be able to follow them, hopefully no one would notice them.

The landscape slowly opened up, revealing the human-made road and the small gas station. The team slowly came to the halt behind trees, out of breath and deeply beyond tired. "So what's the plan?" Kurt asked them, still looking blue and furry.

"We need clothes, we need food." Isis drifted closer to Kurt, hands pressed against the oak tree. "We need two brave souls need to run along, collect things that we need and hide. I know a place nearby here. I'll go in with—"She glanced around, whom else could she take?

* * *

><p>Dead to the bone, hungry and continuing to hold the same spot all the time; losers. The Brotherhood return their disgusting two-story house hold. Dirt and bruises ran down their bodies with ripped clothing as they held shame against their faces. The house they lived in wasn't like the X-men's, no. It was far more worse. No one should live here. Hardly any furniture, the wood was creaking and chipping apart, the windows were broken and some could never be opened. Food stains and broken walls hung around the peeling paint. "Man, this sucks. I'm tired coming in last, and if you guys would have stick to the plan, none of this would have happened!" Lance yelled as he entered the Brotherhood house, his suit was yet again ripped, his helmet was cracked and his body was completely bruised. He took off the helmet before chunking it against the floor. "If you had gotten the girl, we wouldn't have lost."<p>

One by one, Blob and Toad entered the house, Blob holding Spark over his shoulder, however he could never fit in the door. "Oh sorry." He uttered as he noticed that Spark's backside kept hitting the doorframe. He pulled him around, holding him with both arms before entering. Toad followed, and the other two, Quicksilver and Mystique entered their own way. Quicksilver ran through the front door, meeting up with the rest of the gang by the front door and the staircase. Mystique was a black raven, flew in through the broken window and landed only a few step above the ground, transforming back into her blue self.

"You morons!" She yelled before throwing something at them. What was it? It was in a shape of a newspaper, but whatever it was, he always seemed to hit Toad of all people. "We were so close to winning and what do you do?" She paused, "Well?"

"Uh… Nothing?" Toad scratched his head, unsure.

"Exactly! You do nothing. You are worthless! All you can do was grab a knocked out boy, and yet, the X-men still managed to win and get the girl. Do you have any idea how Magnet will react to this?" Irritated, Mystique just rubbed her two right fingers against his temples, "Gosh, I have a killing headache." The women dressed her white suit pressed her heels against the creaking wooden staircase as she walked up, "We will strike today, during school, for now, do whatever you want. I am going to get some rest." With that, the blue women disappeared up in the second floor, however, you can hear her footsteps still going up stairs, to the third floor aka the attic. No one was allowed up there, and if they were caught even in Mystique room, they were died to her.

"Well, so much for that. Come on Fred, let's grab something. I'm starving." Toad punched Blob with his weak pasty fist against his bluff arm. Blob nodded in an agreement, placing Spark against the front door.

"Man, I'm starving, what do you think we should eat?" Blob commented back as they both disappeared into the unclean kitchen.

Now, it was only Quicksilver and Avalanche in the main hallway, arms folded against their chest. The intention in the air seemed too laid on their shoulders. Snickering came out of Quicksilver's lips, his head shaking, "I can't believe they aren't satisfied with what we had! I mean, he will talk right? He has to talk I mean—"

"Just shut up, Pietro," Bitter words flew out of Lance's lips, his body slowly moving towards the living room, "It's been a long day, just… get ready for school." Before Lance paced out of the hall, he could see Pietro, rolling his eyes at the leader of the Brotherhood.

"Yeah whatever, boss. Jeez. Who made him boss?" Quicksilver uttered before disappearing, causing a mighty wind to shuffle anything in the main hallway to shift as while as the house.

This awoke Spark with a slight groaning pain, he lifted his head off of his right shoulder. His eyes widen, "By G—Man's creation, tell me this isn't—" his words seemed to slipping out, unable to finish his own sentence. He knew where he was. There was only one mutant place that rot more than any sewer pipes. The Brotherhood's house or what's left of it. Slowly glancing his chocolate eyeballs around, seeing no one around, however he could hear someone in the kitchen, someone sleeping in the living room and footsteps above him. "This is just great, how I am supposed to get back to Isis? Man, she's gonna kill me." The future-guy named Spark muttered beneath his breath before push himself off the dangerous floor and onto his feet. He shuffled a bit, feeling his legs a bit weak, but the sleep that he got from being knocked out seemed to uplift his spirit about. It had been the best sleep he had in such a long time, even if it was only a few hours, still, it was better than minutes. _All I have to do is walk out those doors and I can back to find Isis. Yeah, she'll be with the X-men._ The Irish boy agreed himself before slowly tiptoeing his way towards the front door, his eyes peering back towards the kitchen, the staircase, and the living room. One foot at a time, he pressed his ruined converse against the floor, almost hearing each one creak under his feet. Spark bit his lower lip, his mind racing, but froze after hearing heels clicking down the stairs. He knew he was in trouble now, but a voice seemed to cover it.

"_This explosion has caused the world to panic and for the victims who had partied at the Xavier Institute, the question is: who is next? Will they try this again or maybe this was all a fluke?" _The TV softly screamed at him, causing his body to tense up and red flags began to wave in his face.

The footsteps continued until they had reached the main hall, the creature paused at the upper rail, "Hey, what do we look like some cheap hotel?" A familiar bitter female's voice echoed in the hallway, not only blowing his cover but was shouting at him. "You homeless people need to get out of my house right now or-" Spark turned out only to see a charming young teenager holding her hand out at him as a light pink bubble wrapped around her fingertips.

"Oh crap!" He uttered, knowing who she was, "Ple-please don't shot!" The Irish lad raised his hands up, "I just am lost, miss, can you please help me find my friend-" He paused, finally understanding what day it was, what was about to happen. "Oh no, this isn't happening. This wasn't supposed to happen until-" Spark glanced at up at the tall pasty girl wearing thick eyeliner, boy-short hair and a choker cross against her neck. "Wanda," Her eyes widen, realizing that he knew her, "You have to trust me, but we need to get out of this house. It's not safe."

Her mouth clenched, "Don't call me Wanda!" And before anything else could happen, she had used her stranger powers to throw some of the loose wood at Spark, making him slam against the wall. "Get of here!"

Wanda Maximoff; related to Pietro (Quicksilver) and father, Erik (Magneto), she is known as Scarlet Witch. Very deadly and unstable, she was sent to a metal house when she was a small child and grew up there until somewhere in the middle of her teens, she was released by Professor X, now she serves the Brotherhood, however she is very neutral. Tall, gorgeous, gothic, Wanda wears tight red vest jacket against her revealing body with several necklaces hanging from her neck. She wore several bracelets down her wrist and hardcore black ones on her elbow. Black leather pants against her legs and metal-heavy spiked boots against her feet, she isn't afraid to express herself and also has wears crosses earrings. Her powers are quite strange. Even she doesn't know what they can do other than protect her.

"That's what I'm trying do love, jeez, you're so much thicker when you were younger." Spark uttered as he slowly rosed up, groaning from the injuries he already had. "Well, we don't have much time, come with me." His hand extended outward towards her, dirty and bruised badly.

Scarlet Witch paused, unsure if she go or stay, but there wasn't time to think, members from her gang appeared, trying to figure out what the commotion was all about. They spoke to her, but then noticed Spark was up and walking.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lance asked him, his feet slamming against the ground.

"I'm warning you that we must evacuate and now!" Spark shouted out again, but the Brotherhood still didn't believe him, "Quicksilver," Spark turned to the white slick back hair young boy off to his right, "You're the fastest thing alive, why don't you check the house?"

"Why should we believe you?" The stubborn Quicksilver scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "For all we know, you could be working for the X-men."

Spark blinked several times, "If I'm wrong, I will tell you everything, if I'm right… we better get."

Quicksilver rolled his black eyes once more, "Fine." The young teenager ran passed the group and within several seconds, least three, the boy returned with panic written all over his face. "He's right, there are bombs all over the place! We need too—" The group became unbalanced by the first explosion from beneath their feet. Each teenager in the room grabbed a hold of something whether it was an object or a person.

"Right, Blob, ma—" Spark started to give orders but Blob didn't question him nor bothered to stay for the rest of the stranger's words. He thrust his body against the wall beside the door, creating an exit for everyone. The group ran out, coughing from the smoke and into the middle of the street.

Wanda glanced around, counting to see who was all out. Toad was holding onto Blob's leg for dear life, Quicksilver stood beside Lance and—where was the strange Indian Irish boy? Her black eyes traveled back to the falling house and there he stood in the middle of it out. "What are you doing?" She shouted at him, "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

Spark's eyes narrowed from the smoke in the air as flames drifted around him with each bomb exploding. "No!" His voice screeched outward over the boom of each bomb, "I'm going to protect everyone!" His wounded hands extended outward, soft orange aura glow lit his fingertips, eyes became the same orange color as flames tumbled towards him. The Brotherhood and the humans around them, amazed and frighten by the events taking place in the house, Spark shouted out one request to Wanda, "Can you deliver a message to my friend, Isis?" A quick nod came from Wanda as she slowly moved close to the sidewalk, "Tell her that I—""

The house clasped with one final explosion, lifting a high mushroom into the ground, causing the houses beside them to catch wind of this. Everything around them seemed to catch this fire, "No!" Wanda screamed out, her hand extended outward, but like everyone else, she thrown off balance and remained against the ground.

* * *

><p>"<em>Less than an hour since terror has rung through our beloved home, Bayville, New York. We have reports that there was another explosion from within our streets. A group called the Brotherhood was unexpected awoke from this terror and caused several damaged within their area. We have discovered they have these powers… What they are, we are unknown,"<em> The same Indian report spoke in front of the Brotherhood house, or what's left of it as she began to speak as a film went on, the Brotherhood were being tossed into separate black vans, hands cuffed, _"However, they are being taken somewhere off the grid to study and test them."_

Isis was glued to the crappy TV in the small gas station, her and Jean Grey, gathering clothing, food, and anything else they need, like sunglasses for Scott. Her eyes never looked away but she could feel Jean's presence nearby. "I thought you said you wouldn't become distracted, Isis." Jean uttered in her ear, "Come on, we need to check out." With Jean's free left arm, she gripped her fingers around Isis' right arm and dragged her towards the front of the store where the cash register, was reading the newspaper. Jean cleared her throat, getting her attention. The pot-belly man with stumbles around her face and a cigar beneath his teeth, she forces a smile against her lips, "We're ready to check out."

The girl from the future, Isis, slowly gave Jean everything in her hands, which were only clothes in several sizes, but something was wrong. She kept looking up at the TV, _"There has been news that someone was in the house at the time it clasped. Who this person is, is still unknown to us and…. Oh there they come now with his body—"_ The beautiful women in the red dressed walked towards the group of medics and her eyes widen as she saw Spark's body on a medic bunk. _"Is he dead?"_ The news reporter asked, but there wasn't an answer. They kept walking on and took him into an ambulance.

"Oh my—Spark!" She lifted her hands against her face, salty tears softly rolled down her face. Her heart had shattered; "This can't be happening…" her words became faint to the world. Isis was dying on the inside. Her best friend, Spark, had done something stupid and now he was gone… forever.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jean turned to Isis, seeing she was softly crying to herself. Jean's eyes glanced up at the TV.

"_If have any news of the whereabouts of the X-men, please contact this number below and—" _The Indian women on the screen turned around, and heard a loud thud. The camera turned to one of the blacks, hearing a girl screaming out. Before the reporter could say anything, the black van exploded and Wanda was exposed on television, causing the people nearby to scream by flying car parts falling from the sky. _"Oh my goodness, we're under attack!"_

"Is that…?" Jean uttered to Isis.

"Scarlet Witch," Isis gulped, not afraid but the news of Spark's death was still sinking in. The blond girl pushed her hair off of her shoulder and walked to the front of the counter, paying the man and took the several bags. "One of the dangerous person alive and now has been flashed on the tube. Great."

Jean noticed something on the screen, waving Isis back, "Isis, come here. Take a look at this." The blond girl could care less what Jean was calling her over for, but she took only two steps back towards her red hair friend and glanced up at the television.

Wanda had been zoomed in on the TV as words were shouted out to the screen, _"Isis, hey, Isis, I am talking to you so pay attention. I am going to say this once. Spark wanted to tell you that he—"_ In all the dramatic moments, this was one of them. Wanda was put on mute against the TV as she repeated words that Isis couldn't understand.

"Wh-what happened? What did he say?" Her voice rose up higher, "I need to know what she was going to say. Please sir, turn the volume on again." Isis begged as tears dripped out of her eyelids.

The man snorted, "You're not from here, are you?" His New York accent escapes his lips, "You're the X-men!" Both the girls' mouth opened up in shock and tried to believe they weren't but Isis was losing it. "Don't move or I'll shoot." The cash register fatty revealed his gun as he dialed 911.

"Jean I—" Isis tried to talk to her, but the man shouted at her to shut up. She sighed and began to use Jean's gift, making Jean read her thoughts. _Jean, I am going to make a distraction and we'll run for it. Be ready on my mark._ Jean nodded her head as their hands were up in the air. Isis's index fingers slowly began to twirl in a circle over and over again. _Get set._ Jean's eyes slowly glanced up, seeing what she was doing and smiled. "Go!" With Isis scream out those words, rain fell down against the whole store. Thanks to sprinklers up against the ceiling, it caused a perfect distraction as both the girls ran out with their hands holding onto their bags. The owner attempted shooting at them, however he was gun was now soaked in water, not allowing him to shoot.

As the girls ran out, they could hear the sirens not too far away from the gas station. Both of their hearts racing as they knew one thing for sure, the chase was on. They were now being hunted.

**AN:** I don't know how to speak British or Irish! If anyone could help me locate a virus-free site, I will be grateful. I hope this was a good chapter for all of ya, I enjoyed writing it. If you have any questions or ideas, please contact me. Also, please review~! Thank you!


End file.
